The present invention relates to silicone polymers, more specifically to polyether substituted silicone elastomers.
The personal care industry thrives on being able to deliver multiple performance products based on a mixture of several components, each having performance characteristics important to the final formulation. One need in preparing these formulations is for materials that can both enhance performance as well as compatibilize and hold together in the formulation the various components of the formulation.
Recent technology has produced several crosslinked polydimethylsiloxane elastomers that are capable of absorbing cyclic and low molecular weight silicones useful in the personal care industry. The use of alpha-omega diallyl terminated polyethers as a chain extending component in making crosslinked siloxane elastomers has been shown (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,138,009; 5,412,004; 5,236,986). In one variation, these products suffer from the need to synthesize polyethers with an allyl functional group at both ends, and this is expensive because it requires a separate synthesis step to add the second allyl functional group. In addition, since the diallylpolyether is used as a chain extender, the amount that can be added to the composition is severely restricted by the need to form a polymer network. In a second variation, a polyether/hydrido substituted siloxane prepared in a separate, difficult and expensive reaction is used to introduce the polyether functionality. The present invention employs the use of a single vessel reaction to produce a uniquely structured elastomer and the polyether functionality is introduced using commercially available allyl started polyether compounds.
The synthesis of organically crosslinked siloxane elastomers that have been substituted with mono and diallyl terminated polyethers has been demonstrated (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,889,108; 5,811,487). These elastomers suffer from the requirement of having an alpha, omega-diolefin as the chain extender and a diffuse silylhydride crosslinker. This creates a different structure which may lose some of the desirable siloxane properties. Such organically crosslinked polymeric siloxanes appear to have significantly less absorbing efficiency relative to all siloxane based elastomers utilizing a higher functionality crosslinker.
A curable composition comprised of a branched, allylfunctional polyether, a branched, hydridosiloxy terminated polyether and a catalyst has also been disclosed (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,854). This composition requires difficult to make branched and allyl functional polyethers which determine the crosslink density, leaving no capability to control the amount of polyether content. The second component (siloxane) is equally difficult and expensive to make and ultimately limiting in the design flexibility to control performance. This system for making dental impressions forms a solid plastic unsuitable for making the small particle size required for personal care applications.
The structures defined in the above referenced patents are highly hydrophilic as a result of the total methyl substitution on silicone. Because of the hydrophilic nature, they are at best compatible with selected non-polar organic and siloxane based materials. This is a limiting feature as many formulated compositions useful in the personal care industry include water, polar organic materials such as low molecular weight alcohols, or a combination of both.
What is needed is a crosslinked siloxane elastomer which is efficient in absorbing low molecular weight silicones, has a pleasant feel and can be compatibilized or emulsified with water, polar organic materials, or a combination thereof.
In a first aspect, the present invention is directed to a cross-linked polyether substituted silicone elastomer, comprising the cross-linked hydrosilylation reaction product of:
(i) an alkenyl functional silicone compound;
(ii) a silylhydride functional siloxane; and
(iii) an allyl started, hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or acyl terminated polyether compound.
The silicone elastomer is hydrolytically stable, in that the polyether substituents are attached to the elastomer via Sixe2x80x94C bonds having good hydrolytic stability and can be easily and economically prepared in a single step. As used herein, the terminology xe2x80x9chydrolytically stablexe2x80x9d means a tendency not to undergo changes in structure, such as, for example, cleavage of bonds, as a result of exposure to moisture.
Preferably, the silylhydride functional siloxane contain a sufficient number of Sixe2x80x94H groups to hydrosilylate the desired amount of allyl terminated polyether molecules with at least 1.5 SiH groups per molecule remaining for crosslinking with the alkenyl functional silicone compound.
Preferably, the alkenyl functional silicone compound contain at least 1.5 alkenyl units per molecule and has alkenyl substitutions on any or all of the M, D or T units. The number of available functional units on the SiH and alkenyl functional sites must be sufficient to form a gel on polymerization in a volatile siloxane.
This invention makes use of allyl started polyethers that may be commercially available and made without a second addition step. Since they are monofunctional, they can be flexibly introduced into the crosslinked siloxane elastomer while retaining the polymer network structure.
In a second aspect, the present invention is directed to a method for making a cross-linked polyether substituted silicone elastomer, comprising forming the hydrosilylation reaction product of:
(i) an alkenyl functional silicone compound;
(ii) a silylhydride functional siloxane; and
(iii) an allyl started, hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or acyl terminated polyether compound.
In a third aspect, the present invention is directed to a silicone composition, comprising a liquid medium, said liquid medium comprising an organic liquid, a silicone fluid or a mixture thereof; and a silicone elastomer of the present invention dispersed in the liquid medium. The elastomer of the present invention exhibits improved compatibility with organic liquids. As used herein, the xe2x80x9ccompatibilityxe2x80x9d of an elastomer with a liquid refers to the ability to form a stable dispersion of the elastomer in an organic liquid.
In a fourth aspect, the present invention is directed to an emulsion comprising an emulsion of a first liquid phase and a second liquid phase and a silicone elastomer of the present invention dispersed in the emulsion.
In a fifth aspect, the present invention is directed to a personal care composition comprising a silicone elastomer of the present invention.
Silicone Elastomer
In preferred embodiment, the cross-linked alkyl substituted silicone elastomer of the present invention comprises the cross-linked hydrosilylation reaction product of, based on 100 parts by weight (xe2x80x9cpbwxe2x80x9d) of the combined alkenyl functional silicone compound, silylhydride functional silicone compound and allyl started, hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or acyl terminated polyether compound, from 10 pbw to 99.9 pbw, more preferably from 40 pbw to 99.5 pbw, even more preferably from 65 pbw to 95 pbw of the combined alkenyl functional silicone compound and silylhydride functional silicone compound and from greater than 0.1 pbw to 90 pbw, more preferably from 0.5 pbw to 60 pbw, even more preferably from 5 pbw to 35 pbw of the one or more an allyl started, hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or acyl terminated polyether compounds.
In a preferred embodiment, the polyether substituted silicone elastomer of the present invention forms a cross-linked three dimensional network that does not dissolve in, but is capable of being swollen by a suitable liquid medium, such as for example, a low molecular weight silicone or an organic liquid. The amount of crosslinking present in the cross-linked silicone elastomer network may be characterized with respect to the degree of swelling exhibited by the network in the liquid medium. In a preferred embodiment, the cross-linked structure of the silicone elastomer is effective to allow the network to be swollen by a low molecular weight silicone fluid, as defined more fully below, from its original volume to a swollen volume that is a factor of from 1.01 to 5000, more preferably from 2 to 1000, and even more preferably from 5 to 500, times its original volume.
The cross-linked polyether substituted silicone elastomer of the present invention may be formed by each of several alternative methods.
In a first embodiment, the silylhydride functional silicone compound the polyether compound are contacted under hydrosilylation conditions to form a polyether substituted silylhydride functional silicone compound and the polyether substituted silylhydride functional silicone compound is subsequently contacted under hydrosilylation conditions with the alkenyl functional silicone compound to form the a cross-linked polyether substituted silicone elastomer of the present invention.
In a second, and preferred, embodiment, the alkenyl functional silicone compound, the silylhydride functional silicone compound and the polyether compound are contacted under hydrosilylation conditions to form the a cross-linked polyether substituted silicone elastomer of the present invention.
In a third embodiment, the alkenyl functional silicone compound, and silylhydride functional silicone compound are contacted under hydrosilylation conditions to form a silicone elastomer gel and the gel is subsequently contacted under hydrosilylation conditions with the polyether compound to form the a cross-linked polyether substituted silicone elastomer of the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment the alkenyl functional silicone compound comprises one or more compounds of the formula (I):
MaMvibDcDvidTeTvifQgxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
wherein:
M is R1R2R3SiO1/2;
Mvi is R4R5R6SiO1/2;
D is R7R8SiO2/2;
Dvi is R9R10SiO2/2;
T is R11SiO3/2;
Tvi is R12SiO3/2; and
Q is SiO4/2;
R1, R2, R3, R7, R8 and R11 are each independently alkyl, preferably (C1-C60)alkyl, aryl or aralkyl;
R4, R9 and R12 are each independently monovalent terminally unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals;
R5, R6 and R10 are each independently monovalent terminally unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl, preferably (C1-C60)alkyl, aryl or aralkyl, more preferably (C1-C60)alkyl;
a, b, c, d, e, f and g are each integers wherein:
a, b, e, f, and g are each greater than or equal to 0 and less than or equal to 50, 0xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa62000,
0xe2x89xa6dxe2x89xa6200, and provided that:
(a+b)xe2x89xa6(2+3e+3f+4g) and
1.5xe2x89xa6(b+d+f)xe2x89xa6200.
In a highly preferred embodiment, R4 is a monovalent terminally unsaturated (C2-C6)hydrocarbon radical; R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently (C1-C6)alkyl; R5, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently (C1-C6)alkyl; b is 2; 100xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa62000; and a, d, e, f and g are each 0.
In a preferred embodiment, the silylhydride functional silicone compound comprises one or more compounds of the formula (II):
MhMHiDjDHkTlTHmQnxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II); 
M, D, T and Q are each defined as above
MH is R13R14R15SiO1/2;
DH is R16R17SiO2/2;
TH is R18SiO3/2;
R1, R2, R3, R7, R8 and R11 are each independently alkyl, aryl or aralkyl;
R13, R16 and R18 are each independently H;
R14, R15 and R17 are each independently H, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl, preferably (C1-C60)alkyl, aryl or aralkyl, more preferably (C1-C60)alkyl; and
h, i, j, k, l, m, and n are each integers wherein:
h, i, l, m, and n are each greater than or equal to 0 and less than or equal to 50, 0xe2x89xa6jxe2x89xa62000,
0xe2x89xa6kxe2x89xa6200, and provided that:
(h+i)xe2x89xa6(2+3l+3m+4n) and
1.5xe2x89xa6(i+k+m)xe2x89xa6200.
In a highly preferred embodiment, R14 and R15 are each independently (C1-C6)alkyl, and more preferably are each methyl; R13 is H; 4xe2x89xa6ixe2x89xa630; 1xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa615 and h, j, k, l and m are each 0.
In an alternative highly preferred embodiment, R14, R15 and R17 are each independently (C1-C12)alkyl, R13 and R16 are each H; h+i=2, 0xe2x89xa6jxe2x89xa6100, 2xe2x89xa6kxe2x89xa6100 and l, m and n are each 0.
In a preferred embodiment, the allyl started, hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or acyl terminated polyether compound is a polyoxyalkylene compound comprising one or more compounds of the formula (III):
CH2xe2x95x90CH(CH2)oO(CpH2pO)q(CrH2rO)sR19xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III); 
R19 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or acyl, preferably (C1-C20)alkyl, aryl or acyl;
o, p, q, r and s are each integers wherein:
0xe2x89xa6oxe2x89xa66; p and r are each independently greater than or equal to 1 and less than or equal to 4; q and s are each independently greater than or equal to 0 and less than 200 such that 0xe2x89xa6q+sxe2x89xa6200.
Suitable monovalent terminally unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals include monovalent linear or branched terminally unsaturated hydrocarbon groups. In a preferred embodiment, the terminally unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals are selected from linear or branched terminally unsaturated alkenyl groups containing from 2 to 10 carbon atoms per group, such as, for example, ethenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, 2-methyl-2-propenyl, ethenylphenyl, 3-butenyl, and 7-octenyl, more preferably, ethenyl, and 2-propenyl.
Suitable monovalent alkyl groups include linear or branched alkyl groups. In a preferred embodiment, monovalent alkyl groups are selected from linear or branched alkyl groups containing from 1 to 60 carbons per group, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, decyl, dodecyl, stearyl, cetyl, eicosyl, tridecyl, and hexadecyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means a monovalent unsaturated hydrocarbon ring system containing one or more aromatic rings per group, which may optionally be substituted on the one or more aromatic rings with one or more alkyl groups, each preferably containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms per alkyl group and which, in the case of two or more rings, may be fused rings. Suitable monovalent aromatic hydrocarbon radicals include, for example, phenyl, tolyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2-isopropylmethylphenyl, 1-pentalenyl, naphthyl, and anthryl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d is defined as RCxe2x95x90O, where R is an alkyl or aryl group as previously defined. Suitable acyl groups include, for example, acetyl and benzoyl.
Aralkyl includes, for example, phenylethyl and 2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl.
In a preferred embodiment, the silicone elastomer of the present invention is made by contacting one or more alkenyl functional silicone compounds according to formula (I) with one or more silylhydride functional silicone compounds according to structural formula (II) and one or more polyether compounds according to structural formula (III) under hydrosilylation conditions.
As used herein, the terminology xe2x80x9c(Cx-Cy)xe2x80x9d, wherein x and y are each integers, in reference to an organic compound or substituent group means that the compound or group contains from x to y carbon atoms per molecule of the compound or per group. As used herein, the terminology xe2x80x9ceach independently selected fromxe2x80x9d in reference to organic substituents on an organosiloxane repeating unit of a polyorganosiloxane polymer means that each substituent group is selected independently from other substituent groups on the repeating unit and independently from the substituent groups on any other analogous repeating units of the polymer. A polyorganosiloxane polymer described herein as including more than one of a particular type of organosiloxane repeating unit, for example, diorganosiloxane (xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d) units, wherein the substituents on the units are xe2x80x9ceach independently selectedxe2x80x9d from a defined group includes both polyorganosiloxane homopolymers, that is, wherein the substituents on each of the organosiloxane repeating units of the polymer are the same substituents, such as, for example, a polydimethylsiloxane polymer, as well as polyorganosiloxane copolymers, that is, a polymer containing two or more analogous organosiloxane repeating units, each bearing different substituents, such as, for example, a poly(dimethylsiloxane/methylphenylsiloxane) copolymer.
In a highly preferred embodiment, R4 is a monovalent terminally unsaturated (C2-C6)hydrocarbon radical, more preferably, ethenyl or 2-propenyl, more preferably ethenyl; R5, R6, R7, R8, R14 and R15 are each independently (C1-C6)alkyl, and more preferably are each methyl; R13 is H; b is 2; 100xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa62000; preferably 500xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa61500; 4xe2x89xa6ixe2x89xa630; 1xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa615 and a, d, e, f, g, h, j, k, l and m are each 0.
In an alternative highly preferred embodiment, R4 is a monovalent terminally unsaturated (C2-C6)hydrocarbon radical, more preferably, ethenyl or 2-propenyl, more preferably ethenyl; R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, R7 R8, R14, R15 and R17 are each independently (C1-C60)alkyl, more preferably (C1-C12)alkyl, still more preferably methyl, R13 and R16 are each H; b is 2; 100xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa62000; preferably 500xe2x89xa6cxe2x89xa61500; h+i=2, 0xe2x89xa6jxe2x89xa6100, 2xe2x89xa6kxe2x89xa6100 and a, d, e, f, g, l, m and n are each 0.
Suitable alkenyl functional silicone compounds and silylhydride functional silicone compounds are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,506,289; 5,674,966; 5,717,010; 5,571,853; and 5,529,837, the disclosures of which are each hereby incorporated by reference herein. The alkenyl functionality and the silylhydride functionality may be combined into one self-curing molecule or compound, such as, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,654.
In a preferred embodiment, the hydrosilylation reaction is carried out in the presence of a hydrosilylation catalyst. Suitable catalysts are known, as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,218; 3,159,601; 3,159,662; and 3,775,452, and include, for example, ruthenium, osmium, rhodium, iridium, palladium and platinum hydrosilylation catalysts.
In a preferred embodiment, the hydrosilylation reaction is carried out in a reaction medium comprising one or more silicone fluids, one or more or organic liquids, each as more fully described below, or a mixture thereof.
Processing
The crosslinked silicone elastomer of the present invention may then be further swollen with additional solvent, which may be either the same as or different from the reaction medium used in making the crosslinked silicone polymer. The swollen crosslinked silicone elastomer is then subjected to shear force, for example, using a two-roll mill, a homogenizer or a high shear mixer, to break the elastomer into small particles.
In a preferred embodiment, the swollen silicone elastomer is subjected high flow induced shear by forcing the elastomer through an orifice at high pressure. In a preferred embodiment, the viscosity of the swollen elastomer should be greater than 500 centiStokes (xe2x80x9ccStkxe2x80x9d), more preferably greater than 750 cStk, still more preferably greater than 1000 cStk and most preferably over 5000 cStk. The orifice size is limited by the ability of the pumping system to maintain sufficient pressure. In a preferred embodiment, the orifice area is less than 0.5 square inches (xe2x80x9cin2xe2x80x9d), preferably less than 0.1 in2, more preferably less than 0.05 in2, and most preferably less than 0.01 in2. In a preferred embodiment, the pressure is above 500 pounds per square inch (xe2x80x9cpsixe2x80x9d), more preferably above 1000 psi, still more preferably, over 1500 psi and most preferably over 2000 psi.
Silicone Compositions
In a preferred embodiment, the silicone composition of the present invention comprises, based on 100 pbw of the composition, from 1 pbw to 99 pbw, more preferably from 5 pbw to 95 pbw, and even more preferably 10 pbw to 90 pbw of the liquid medium, from 1 pbw to 99 pbw, more preferably from 5 pbw to 95 pbw, and even more preferably 10 pbw to 90 pbw of the silicone particles.
In a preferred embodiment, the liquid medium consists essentially of an organic liquid. In an first alternative preferred embodiment, the liquid medium consists of a silicone fluid. In a second alternative preferred embodiment, the liquid medium comprises an organic liquid, and a silicone fluid that is miscible with the organic liquid.
Silicone Emulsions
In a preferred embodiment, the silicone emulsion of the present invention comprises, based on 100 pbw of the combined amount of the first and second liquids, from 0.1 pbw to 99.1 pbw, more preferably from 5 pbw to 95 pbw and even more preferably from 15 pbw to 85 pbw, of the first liquid and from 0.1 pbw to 99.1 pbw, more preferably from 5 pbw to 95 pbw and even more preferably from 15 pbw to 80 pbw, of the second liquid and, based on 100 pbw of the silicone emulsion, from 0.001 pbw to 75 pbw, more preferably from 0.1 pbw to 40 pbw and even more preferably from 0.5 pbw to 20 pbw, of the silicone elastomer of the present invention.
In a first highly preferred embodiment of the silicone emulsion of the present invention, the first liquid phase is a continuous phase and the second liquid phase is a discontinuous phase emulsified with the continuous first liquid phase. In an alternative highly preferred embodiment of the silicone emulsion of the present invention, the second liquid phase is a continuous phase and the first liquid phase is a discontinuous phase emulsified with the continuous second liquid phase.
In a preferred embodiment, the first liquid comprises a silicone fluid, an organic liquid, or a mixture thereof and the second liquid comprises water, a substantially polar organic liquid or a mixture thereof. In a preferred embodiment, no emulsifying agent is necessary to form a stable emulsion.
Optionally, the silicone emulsion of the present invention may further comprise one or more emulsifying agents. Suitable emulsifying agents useful in preparing the emulsions of the present include, for example, silicone-containing emulsifying agents, emulsifying agents derived from sorbitan compounds and emulsifying agents derived from fatty alcohols, more preferably the emulsifying agent is selected from the group consisting of fatty acid esters, sorbitan sesquioleate, sorbitan oleate, sorbitan isostearate, polyglyceryl-3 oleate, alkoxylated alcohols such as laureth-4, laureth-7, deceth-12, steareth-10, hydroxylated or alkoxylated derivatives of silicone compounds such as dimethicone copolyol, cetyl dimethicone copolyol, and lauryl methicone copolyol, glyceryl esters such as polyglyceryl-4-isostearyl and mixtures thereof; and most preferably the emulsifying agent is dimethicone coployol which may or may not be dispersed in a silicone oil or cyclomethicone diluent.
The first liquid, second liquid and silicone elastomer are mixed together to form the silicone emulsion of the present invention. Preferably, the components of the disperse phase are added to the components of the continuous phase while subjecting the mixture of components to low shear mixing and the mixture so formed is then subjected to high shear mixing. In a preferred embodiment, a dispersion of the silicone elastomer of the present invention in the first liquid is slowly added to the second liquid while subjecting the combined phases to low shear mixing, such as, for example, in a mixing tank equipped with a propeller-type stirrer, and then the mixture so formed is subjected to high shear mixing, for example, in a Sonolator(copyright) apparatus, a Gaulin(copyright) homogenizer or other high shear mixer, such as an Eppenbach Mixer, to form the silicone emulsion. In a more highly preferred embodiment, an emulsifying agent is combined with the first liquid prior to adding the components of the first phase to the components of the second phase.
Silicone Fluid
Silicone fluids suitable for use as the silicone fluid component of the composition of the present invention are those organosilicon compounds that are in the liquid state at or near room temperature, for example, from about 20xc2x0 C. about 50xc2x0 C., and about one atmosphere pressure. In a preferred embodiment, the silicone fluid component of the composition of the present invention having a viscosity of below about 1,000 centistokes, preferably below about 500 centistokes, more preferably below about 250 centistokes, and most preferably below 100 centistokes, at 25xc2x0 C. Suitable silicone fluids include, for example, cyclic silicones of the formula Dz, wherein D is defined as above, R7 and R8 are each preferably methyl, and z is an integer wherein 3xe2x89xa6zxe2x89xa612, such as, for example, hexamethylcyclotrisiloxane (xe2x80x9cD3xe2x80x9d), octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane (xe2x80x9cD4xe2x80x9d), decamethylcyclopentasiloxane (xe2x80x9cD5xe2x80x9d), and dodecamethylcyclohexasiloxane (xe2x80x9cD6xe2x80x9d) as well as linear organopolysiloxanes having the formula (IV):
Mxe2x80x2Dxe2x80x2wMxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV) 
wherein:
Mxe2x80x2 is R20R21R22SiO1/2;
Dxe2x80x2 is R23R24SiO2/2;
R20, R21, R22, R23 and R24 are each independently alkyl, aryl or aralkyl;
w is an integer of from 0 to 300, wherein 0xe2x89xa6wxe2x89xa6300, preferably 0xe2x89xa6wxe2x89xa6100, more preferably 0xe2x89xa6wxe2x89xa650, and most preferably 0xe2x89xa6wxe2x89xa620.
Organic Liquid
Suitable organic liquids include any organic compound that is in the liquid state at or near room temperature, for example, from about 20xc2x0 C. about 50xc2x0 C., and about one atmosphere pressure, that is substantially inert to the silicone phase, that is, does not undergo a chemical reaction with any of the components of the silicone phase, under the anticipated conditions of processing and use and that is suitable for use in the intended end-use application, such as, for example, a cosmetic composition, to be prepared from the non-aqueous silicone composition of the present invention.
As used herein, the terminology xe2x80x9csubstantially polarxe2x80x9d means exhibiting a dipole moment of from about 0.9 to 4.5. Suitable substantially polar organic liquids include water and organic hydroxylic liquids, such as, for example, alcohols, glycols, polyhydric alcohols and polymeric glycols. More preferably, the substantially polar organic liquid is selected from of alcohols including polyhydric alcohols, glycols, including polymeric glycols, and mixtures thereof. Preferably, the substantially polar organic liquid contains an (C1-C12)alcohol, such as for example, ethanol, propyl alcohol and iso-propyl alcohol, a (C2-C12)glycol, such as for example, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, tripropylene glycol, butylene glycol, iso-butylene glycol and methyl propane diol, a polyhydric alcohol, such as for example, glycerin erythritol and sorbitol, or a polymeric glycol, such as for example, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol mono alkyl ethers and polyoxyalkylene copolymers. In a highly preferred embodiment, the substantially polar organic liquid is selected from ethanol, propyl alcohol, iso-propyl alcohol, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, tripropylene glycol, butylene glycol, iso-butylene glycol, methyl propane diol, glycerin, erythritol sorbitol, polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol mono alkyl ethers, and polyoxyalkylene copolymers.
Personal Care Compositions
The personal care applications where the silicone elastomer of the present invention may be employed include, but are not limited to, deodorants, antiperspirants, skin lotions, moisturizers, hair care products such as shampoos, mousses and styling gels, protective creams such as sunscreen and anti-aging products, color cosmetics such as lipsticks, foundations, blushes, makeup, and mascaras and other cosmetic formulations where silicone components have conventionally been added, as well as drug delivery systems for topical application of medicinal compositions that are to be applied to the skin.
Suitable personal care compositions are made by combining, in a manner known in the art, such as, for example, by mixing, one or more of the go above components with the silicone elastomer of the present invention, the silicone composition of the present invention or the silicone emulsion of the present invention. Suitable personal care compositions may be in the form of a single phase or in the form of an emulsion, including oil-in-water, water-in-oil and anhydrous emulsions.
In a preferred embodiment, an antiperspirant composition comprises one or more active antiperspirant agents, such as, for example, aluminum halides, and aluminum hydroxyhalides, for example, aluminum chlorohydrate, and complexes or mixtures thereof with zirconyl oxyhalides and zirconyl hydroxyhalides, such as for example, aluminum-zirconium chlorohydrate, and the silicone elastomer of the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment, a skin care composition comprises silicone elastomer of the present invention, and optionally, further comprises a vehicle, such as, for example, a silicone oil or an organic oil. The skin care composition may, optionally, further include emollients, such as, for example, triglyceride esters, wax esters, alkyl or alkenyl esters of fatty acids or polyhydric alcohol esters and one or more the known components conventionally used in skin care compositions, such as, for example, pigments, vitamins, such as, for example, vitamin C and vitamin E, sunscreen or sunblock compounds, such as for example, titanium dioxide, oxybenzone sunscreens and p-aminobenzoic acid.
The personal care composition of the present invention may, optionally, further contain such know components as, for example, emollients, moisturizers, humectants, pigments, colorants, fragrances, biocides, preservatives, exfoliants, hormones, enzymes, medicinal compounds, anti-microbial agents, anti-fungal agents, vitamins, salts, electrolytes, alcohols, polyols, absorbing agents for ultraviolet radiation, botanical extracts, surfactants, silicone oils, organic oils, waxes, thickening agents such as, for example, fumed silica or hydrated silica, clays, such as, for example, bentonite, and organo-modified clays.